The Perfect Birthday
by xEproductions
Summary: Het is Paulien haar vijfentwintigste verjaardag, Paulien en Bram zijn al een hele tijd samen en hij wil een verrassingsfeest voor haar organiseren. Om Paulien weg te houden uit de Frens, gaat haar beste vriendin met haar shoppen.


Het was een zonnige ochtend, de zon scheen door het raam op Paulien haar gezicht.

Ze keek naast zich, Bram lag daar niet meer. "Misschien is hij een verrassing aan het voorbereiden," hoopte Paulien.

De brunette stond op, en liep naar de keuken.

Bram was bezig met zijn boterhammen op te eten, en nam niet eens de moeite om even te gaan zitten.

"Je bent zo gehaast?" Vroeg Paulien hem.

"Ik ben al te laat," Zei hij, terwijl hij naar de klok wees.

Het was iets na half negen, terwijl Bram normaal om acht uur op zijn werk moet zijn.

Hij dronk nog vlug zijn koffie op, en vertrok naar zijn werk.

"Vergeet je niet iets?" Vroeg Paulien, toen Bram de deur opende.

"Oh ja, " Bram gaf haar vlug een kus en vertrok. "Tot vanavond m'n hertje!"

"Dit kan je niet menen." Dacht Paulien, ze zuchtte.

De brunette nam haar gsm, ze had één nieuw bericht.

Een gelukkige verjaardag van Julia, die vorige week samen met Luc voor 2 weken naar Burundi vertrokken was.

"Toch nog iemand die aan m'n verjaardag denkt." Dacht Paulien in zichzelf.

"Ik denk niet dat ze iets doorheeft," Zei Bram tegen Jens.

"Da's goed." Zei hij,

"En ze komt sowieso niet naar de Frens voor zeven uur?" Vroeg hij, om zeker te weten dat Bram alles goed geregeld had.

"Nee, Femke gaat met haar shoppen." Zei Bram.

"Oké, helpt ge met den drank klaar te zetten?" Vroeg Jens.

"Tuurlijk." Zei Bram.

* * *

Paulien was haar boterhammen met confituur aan het opeten.

Er klopte iemand op de deur, de brunette at haar mond leeg en opende de deur.

"Happy birthday to yoouu, happy birthday to yoouu, happy birthday dear Paulien, happy birthday to you!" Zong de blondine vrolijk.

"Wow, dat is kei mooi gezongen!" Zei Paulien, gevolgd door een applaus voor Femke.

Ze lachtte. "Kom, kleed u aan. Wij gaan shoppen!"

"Oké! Daar zeg ik geen nee tegen!" Zei de brunette, terwijl ze al onderweg was naar haar kamer.

Femke ging in de zetel zitten, en nam haar gsm, om een bericht naar Bram te sturen.

Verzonden (09:14): Ik ben nu bij Paulien, we vertrekken binnen een halfuurtje.

Ontvangen (09:15): Oké, om 19 uur wordt ze verwacht in de Frens.

Verzonden (09:15): Komt in orde!

* * *

"Femke is bij Paulien nu." Zei Bram, terwijl hij de laatste bakken met drank achter de toog plaatste.

"Oké, Simonne komt om één uur, om te helpen met de hapjes. En Jana en Lowie komen om drie uur om te helpen met te versieren." Zei Jens.

"Oke, Julia, Luc en Katrien landen om twee uur in Zaventem, Waldek gaat haar ophalen."

"Dan is alles geregeld hé, werk jij die afspeellijst nog af? Dan begin ik al aan de hapjes." Zei Jens.

"Komt in orde!" Zei Bram, voor hij naar de privé liep.

* * *

_Femke en Paulien waren ondertussen al een tijdje aan het shoppen, de tijd vloog voorbij en het was al snel half zes._

"Paulien, dat staat u echt geweldig!" Zei Femke.

Ze had een lichtblauw kleedje aan, met vogels er op.

"Dankuwel!" Zei de brunette. "Dan pakken we dat mee hé!" Lachtte ze.

"Wat denk je hiervan, we gaan naar u thuis, gij doet u schoon vogeltjeskleed aan. En dan gaan we iets drinken in de Frens?" Stelde Femke voor, toen Paulien net had afgerekend bij de kassa.

"Da's goed." Zei de brunette.

* * *

_Een uurtje later parkeerde Femke haar wagen op de parking van de Frens._

Bram kwam de Frens binnengelopen, "Ze zijn daar!" Riep hij.

Jens deed vlug het licht uit en ging een beetje uit het zicht staan.

"Waarom is het licht in godsnaam uit?" Vroeg Paulien. "Jens?" Vroeg ze.

"GELUKKIGE VERJAARDAG!" Jens deed het licht weer aan en iedereen sprong recht.

Paulien lachtte, "Gelukkige verjaardag, m'n hertje." Zei Bram, hij gaf haar bloemen en een kus.

"Dankje," zei ze, meer kon ze niet uitbrengen. "Dit had ik echt niet verwacht." Ging ze verder.

"Mama, sinds wanneer zijn -" Paulien onderbrak haar zin, toen ze nog een andere bekende zag. "Katrien!" Riep ze, toen ze merkte dat haar zus ook op het feest aanwezig was.

"Da's nog niet alles." Zei Bram.

Hij haalde een doosje uit zijn zak, en ging op één knie zitten.

"M'n hertje, wilt ge met mij trouwen?" Vroeg Bram.

"Ja!" Riep ze, zonder te twijfelen. Dit was de beste verjaardag ooit.


End file.
